


Care

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM double drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Care

He doesn't bother to put on lights when he steps in. He opens the drawer, finds what he was looking for, fingers closing around metal. He climbs the stairs to the studio and opens the door. Viggo looks up, notepad balancing on his knee, words dying on his lips, as Sean opens his hand and shows Viggo the key.

"Let me just finish..," but Sean already grabs Viggo's arm, yanks him up from his chair, and pushes him against the wall, underarm on his throat.

"Now."

Grey eyes look at him without a hint of fear, then Viggo nods and Sean lets go of him.

Upstairs, face against the wall, hands and feet secured to rings, he already feels better. Viggo uses the key to open the large dresser, the only regular piece of furniture in this room.

Sean keeps his eyes closed, doesn't want to know or see what exactly will hit him, he just wants.

Leather cracks, then hits in stinging blows, again and again. The world feels red behind Sean's eyes, feels right enough to finally open them.

Viggo takes care of Sean's welts, knowing that later, in bed, Sean will take care of Viggo's invisible injuries.


End file.
